Hinata Momose
Momose Hinata (百瀬 日向 Hinata Momose) was a senior pilot and a member of the Akai squad. Personality & Character Not much chance was given to get to know Momose, but she showed herself to be kind and friendly, but she only interacts with her team and Tanikaze. She is an adept Garde pilot, being one of the top four pilots alongside Mochikuni Akai, Kashiwade Aoki, and Izumo Midorikawa. She's romantically involved with Akai, as they spent time alone together at the sea, and when he was killed by Gauna 487, she was emotionally compromised and tried to retrieve him, leading the deaths of her entire squad. Skills & Abilities Hinata is one of the most skilled pilots of Sidonia during the 100-year peace period. Despite being one of the top four elite pilots of Sidonia however,they lacked the skills and cunning necessary to take on a Gauna that Tanikaze later finished off. Appearance History Early Days Not much is known about Momose other than she became a skilled pilot and joined the elite Akai Squad and was romantically involved with Mochikuni Akai. Momose was a high-ranking cadet, one of the top four at the academy. She had long since graduated once the story began. Guana 487 Attack & Death Gauna 487 was the first Gauna to attack Sidonia after the 100 year peace period. As part of the most skilled squadron of Sidonia, she and Akai Squad was tasked to destroy the Gauna threat. Unfortunately, things would go terribly wrong. While the squad was doing well at the start of their attack, Momose got her gardes' leg ensnared by Gauna 487. Akai loved Momose and decided to rescue her. Using his forearm cutting blades, Akai freed Momose, but it resulted Akai's unit to be struck by 487's tentacle. Akai's apologized to Momose moments before he was KIA. Losing their squad leader was a severe blow, but the surviving members still pressed on with their attack. However, as the boys plot a coordinated attack, Momose was emotionally compromised and demanded Akai back; she ruined the plan as she charged for 487 ahead of her squad. Her squad-mates had to help her, however, Kashiwade and Izumo died attempting to save her. They didn't realize she had already died from sustained physical trauma. She was the second-to-last to die, presumably from impact trauma to vital organs, causing her to die of cardiopulmonary arrest. Although no one blamed her, Momose's actions cost the lives of everyone in her squad. After the battle was over, she and Akai squad was mourned back on Sidonia. Notes & Trivia *She is directly responsible for the failure of the mission when she and her team were dispatched to kill 487, as she got carried away by her anger and spoiled the operation. This not only cost Sidonia four pilots, but also a invaluable Kabisaze spear. *"Momo" means "pink or peach color" in Japanese. *Her call number is 002, making her the second highest ranking pilot on the ship. Articles & References Links Category:Characters Category:Deceased